The present invention relates to a tibia implant for tightening the patella tendons
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
From US 2010/0076564 an implant has become known with which in particular in the veterinary medicine the tendons of a knee can be tightened again. For this, the tibia is split from above in the knee proximal region so that a wedge shaped incision is created. However, the tibia section must not be cleaved off completely. The implant is inserted into the incision so that the tibia section is braced toward the front. The implant is a wire frame which is constructed in the manner of a conductor path structure and is flexible with regard to the wedge angle. After inserting the implant into the tibia incision the implant is bent upwards until the side surfaces of the implant rest against the cut surfaces of the incision. Bending of fastening loops out of the plane of the cut surfaces in the direction of the outer surface of the tibia and the tibia section can now allows fastening the implant to the tibia by means of screws.
However, it has proven disadvantageous in this case that the implant is much too filigree and incapable of absorbing forces and deforms very rapidly. In addition, the implant is only poorly connected or anchored to the bone.
DE 10 2005 037 141 A1 discloses an implant which has an open-pore metal sponge as thermoset bone substitute. DE 32 24 265 A1 mentions a method for producing an implant in which a model from continuous open-pore material is used wherein a model material with a three dimensional grid or net structure is used.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved tibia implant which is more dimensionally stable and which better grows together with the bone